


Bloody baseball bats and dusty tuxedos

by RainSkull



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mobtale, I wanted to add more gore but it would have been too much, Seriously i have a problem, So much violence, Violence, reader has no gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainSkull/pseuds/RainSkull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe,<br/>Just maybe,<br/>You shouldn't have broken into infamous W.D's territory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody baseball bats and dusty tuxedos

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this idea out of my mind so here ya go.

Ugh, what a day. 

You really don't know when to stop, do you ? 

You groaned as there was fresh blood mixed with dust all over your white tuxedo . 

It looks like you won't be wearing this again. 

Something grasped your leg, glancing down you noticed it was one of the men you missed. 

“P-Please…. have mercy….. “

A grin returned on your face. 

“You wish. “Digging your sharp heel in his face (specially designed for this kinda stuff) you shot him seconds afterwards. 

You laughed as blood poured from his eyes.

  
  


After a while you left the warehouse pitying the ones who will have to clean that. 

Of course you can't just walk on the street this messy,that's why you hid some clothes nearby.

Disposing of evidence  was easy, you just burn it and throw the ashes with the monster dust.

Easy! 

 

_ W.D. is gonna be pissed! Ha! _

 

You laughed to yourself. 

That warehouse was, indeed, one of his. And not the only one you have ‘cleaned’ by yourself. 

You were surprised when W.D. actually had humans guard his warehouses. But you were stronger than any of them,you were the most dangerous criminal in the area. 

 

The best at your job. 

 

How you got dragged yourself in this? Well,your father has been in the mafia , so of course when he is killed by someone from the W.D. faction you get on the battlefield to avenge him . He was surprisingly caring and kind despite working for the mafia.

 

You could still see your mother’s dust in front of your eyes.

 

It was your fault she died.

 

If you just did what she said and hid she wouldn’t have died protecting your sorry ass.

  
  


Human father and a monster mother.

 

Perfect target,right?

 

It was probably past midnight now, it was so quiet. 

The moon was high up, clouds covering a very small part of it. 

You glanced down to the hard ground with a quiet groan. 

The moon, since your first kill, just didn't look as nice as it did,not as nice as it did when you would look at it with your mother and father on a soft blanket. 

It seemed as the moon itself was judging you for your sins. 

  
  


You pulled your hat over your eyes and strolled down the street, just enjoying the cold air and the smell of the wet ground. 

  
  


Not long afterwards you felt eyes burning your back. 

The same second the tingling feeling reached your neck, you leaned on a brick wall and closed your eyes,breathing slowly and being completely relaxed. 

The light breeze blew your hair gently cooling your heated face. 

Cold was slightly biting your cheeks, and trying to sneak into your new white tuxedo. 

A quiet noise in the dark alley beside alerted you, losing no time you threw one of your daggers in the direction. 

Instead of a body, a rat was trying to escape but the dagger was pinning his tail to the ground.

You couldn’t stop the smirk on your face.

Damn those pests, always getting involved with your plans. They're either eating the corpses, making movement in the direction you're hiding , or simply eating the boxes in which your weapons are.

 

You slowly approached the rat.

“Hey there little buddy,need help with that?”

Rat’s eyes were suddenly filled with fear,which only made you grin.

“Don’t worry I’ll help you.”

You stabbed the rat,slowly, with another dagger.

He squeaked for help but it was already done.

Satisfied you turned around and casually walk down the dimly light street, your heels clicking against the hard ground. 

You lived in a bad neighborhood, being the part of it too,working for the mafia and all that. 

As your building came into view there was a loud crack, but before you could even register what was happening the lights were gone and something grabbed by your waist. 

When the lights were back, there was not a single soul to be seen, only a lonely hat on the cold stone tiles. 

  
  


…. 

  
  


First thing you felt when waking up was a strong headache, as if cutting your head in half. 

Not remembering much either, you tried moving your arms only to notice that you were tied by a strong rope to a  _ very _ uncomfortable chair. Not seeing anything, you 

wondered how hard did you hit your head. 

The buzzing in your ears  was slightly broken by a deep distorted voice. 

“Well, well, well look who we have here. “ You jumped from surprise with a gasp only to fall backwards on the floor, crushing your arms in the process. 

 

“The rat who keeps invading my territory. “

 

Being too focused with trying to get in a more comfortable position you almost missed the insult. 

“It's a pleasure to  **finally** meet you. “The threat was obvious despite the sickly polite attitude. 

“Who-”And before you could even finish something stabbed your tight. Biting your lip, you hold back a scream. Showing your weaknesses will do nothing to help. 

Seeing that you didn't get enough affected, the (probably) knife was twisted cutting further into your flesh, the lip you have been biting, was now bleeding as your poor leg. Not being able to hold in anymore, a blood freezing scream filled the room. 

“ **Do not interrupt me.** ”

After a pause and a cold chuckle the same voice spoke up. 

 

“Tch, tch, tch. What will we do with you? You are way too useful to just kill. “

 

You whimpered in an attempt to snicker. 

Another knife was now in  your right shoulder, and another lightly tracing your stomach. 

More whimpering with slight sniffles. 

 

“Oh, I know. “

 

And suddenly there was a little white sparkle of light in the endless darkness. That little spark got so close to your face that you could feel breathing on your neck. 

And that spark suddenly turned into a small fire, enough to see a very pale face with holes for eyes , dripping with black goo.  _ That _ was terrifying and the cracks from their left eye(?) to their mouth and from their right eye to upwards weren't helping either. 

And the knife that was tracing your stomach was suddenly, but very slowly cutting your stomach, bringing tears to your empty eyes. 

You could feel warm and sticky blood pooling everywhere.

You would be laughing if the blood was someone else’s.

  
  


“You can call me ‘boss’ from now on. “

  
  
  
“Y-Yes B-Boss.. . “You somehow choked out. 

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome.


End file.
